memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GusF/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Ireland" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 23:34, 2009 October 23 Removing minicite tags Please do not remove these tags unless you are replacing them with actual citations. They have been added since information on the page is not tied to an episode, book, comic, or otherwise. -- sulfur 11:18, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Gus wasn't far off, in that most of that information belonged to the heading it was under, as the original article creators did it 7 years ago. Unfortunately, it never got properly cited and accreted other information, especially made-up stuff from anonymous editors. I've got the novel, and went and added all the citations for what I could find, and removed the clearly made-up stuff. -- BadCatMan 12:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) A header is not an acceptable method of citation, thus the references. Also, I believe that a couple of those references were also made in the Assignment: Earth comic series along the way. Not 100% on that though. -- sulfur 13:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, it isn't. I was just pointing out there was a vague, bad attempt to cite it in the past. -- BadCatMan 14:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Edit summaries You've been making large large numbers of edits without explaining any of them. it would really help if you started using the 'edit summary' field to explain your edits, as it's difficult to read the recent changes with an established user making many times more edits than any others. i know that other users might not use the edit summary 100% of the time, but you absolutely never use it, and you should start doing so. -- Captain MKB 19:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) MU vs mu template Please use the template rather than the template redirect when doing links to mirror universe folk. Appreciated! -- sulfur (talk) 18:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Another small Mirror Universe issue When citing to the Mirror Universe series, use sub= , as that links to the series. Without the portion, it links to the actual universe! :) -- sulfur (talk) 20:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Category sorts You add so many categories to articles, but you don't seem to be making any effort to add proper default sorts or sort keys to the articles. Please take efforts to do so, it represents an enormous amount of work to copyedit proper sorting for the volume of edits you are making, it would make a lot more sense for you to make the category additions properly rather than expecting others to follow on and fix these. For example, Molly O'Brien should be sorted under "O'Brien", not under "Molly" -- Captain MKB 23:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :In fairness, I do add to the vast majority of new articles that I create or to existing articles which are improperly sorted and, if review my edits, I think that they'll back it up. When I don't do so, it means that I've simply forgotten to add it rather than I'm just not bothered to add it. Anyway, I didn't create the Molly O'Brien article. I simply added to it. I assume that it has been there for years so I assumed that it was properly sorted to begin with. GusF (talk) 23:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Here's the thing: you failed to add the sort to the new categories you added. there was no "defaultsort" placed, but the pre-existing categories did in fact have proper sorts, but the categories you added did not have proper sorting. obviously, regardless of whether you are willing to check for or establish a default sort, you should still be taking the basic effort to add the sort key to the new categories. -- Captain MKB 09:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be completely honest and say that I'm a bit confused. I'm not entirely sure what I seem to be doing wrong quite a bit. Could you give me an example? GusF (talk) 14:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 600px Here's an example. -- Captain MKB 19:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, that certainly helps. Just more thing so I can have this clear in my head once and for all. I gather that it wouldn't be necessary to add the sort key to a category if I'd already placed the default sort on the article but should I be placing either default sort or the sort key for articles of alien characters with irregular naming styles or just one name? For instance, Kira Nerys, Odo or Klag, son of M'Raq. Thanks. GusF (talk) 19:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :The sort keys are only needed for articles that will be sorted by a different arrangement than the article name. Kira and Klag will sort fine without sorts being added. -- Captain MKB Hi, I noticed that you copied the Memory Alpha article on Kryton onto our article. I have reverted your addition as we have policies against copying from Memory Alpha. Please try to avoid doing this in the future. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 20:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Moving articles When moving articles, please take the time to correct the incoming links. This saves other people from having to do the cleanup work around your leavings. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 10:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC)